¿Así Termina?
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Desde niña siempre he sido asustadiza, pero nunca llegue a saber como termine en este lugar. Algo debió haber ocurrido o de lo contrario tal vez estaría en mi hogar. Tal vez fui yo misma la que llegue por voluntad propia y ahora debo terminar de esta manera.


**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

 **Nota:** OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico.

Sin mas preámbulos...

* * *

 **¿Así Termina?**

* * *

Caminando a través de la espesa niebla giro a ambos lados para poder distinguir mí alrededor, no veo con claridad es inútil, comienzo a dar pasos sigilosos al sentirme seguida. Siento que alguien me susurra al oído, bien sé que soy paranoica así que comienzo a correr.

Tropiezo varias veces por más que corra no siento avanzar, mis pies comienzan a arder, flaqueo por el dolor y tengo la garganta irritada.

Estoy jadeando, me detengo unos momentos para recuperar el aire, observo mis pies, están sangrando a causa de los rasguños provocados por las ramas y espinos.

Comienzo a olvidar porque corro. Siento el tiempo detenerse quiero llorar de la desesperación, no he avanzado nada. Sigo en el mismo lugar.

He estado antes en este laberinto; por donde debo ir, los lugares que debo evitar pero ahora parece que es la primera vez que entro.

— No te dejare ir —Volteo y no veo a nadie. Intento levantarme pero soy detenida, caigo de sentón y al levantar la mirada…

Caigo tras tropezar con una raíz lo que vi me dejo atónita. Un niño me abrazo por detrás y se recargo en mí como si fuera algo de su posesión. Me hubiera sentido aliviada de no ser porque el niño traía en mano unas tijeras ensangrentadas.

Él era el cazador y yo la presa, eso me dio a entender cuando me soltó y entre risas comenzó a contar hasta diez; dándome la oportunidad de escapar.

— Esconderte no servirá de nada —Escuche al niño hablar desde el otro lado del muro.

Ahora cojeo, mi rodilla no deja de sangrar _'falta poco'_ veo la salida. Solo son unos pasos.

— Te atrape —Jala de mis pies y caigo de frente. Con las manos trato de aferrarme a la tierra, mis uñas van marcando líneas, señal de que estoy siendo arrastrada.

Aplicando sobre fuerza en mis codos logro dificultarle mi arrastre y logro avanzar escasos centímetros a la escalera.

— Porque me quieres abandonar —Mi mano es apuñalada y el niño se para sobre mí. Siento sus pies en mi espalda, luego escucho mi brazo izquierdo crujir. Doy un grito ahogado de dolor.

Él solo vuelve a reír. Ya no me puedo levantar. Levanto mi vista y observo con detención al niño, ojos color rojo y cabello en un tono naranja-rojizo.

— No puedo hacerlo —Dice pero ahora su tono de voz se vuelve dulce y sus ojos se tornan de color rosas. Pensé que no habría más sorpresas, pero resulta que el niño ahora era una niña.

— Acaso no te da envidia su cabellera — _'Otra vez la voz del niño'_. La niña asiente con la cabeza, pasa su mano a través de su pelo corto, tiene un corte disparejo una parte le llega por debajo de la barbilla y otro lado hasta el oído.

— Ayúdame por favor —Le digo a la niña. Ella sonríe de lado se acerca más a mí, levanta su pie y me patea la cabeza.

Abro los ojos y me encuentro colgada boca abajo, observo varia siluetas borrosas intento tallar mis ojos pero siento mis manos atadas. Grito cuando me doy cuenta que las siluetas son de cuerpos humanos y de animales.

' _¿Qué es este lugar?'_

— ¿No te gusta lo que vez? —Pregunta en tono inocente la niña. No necesita que le dé una respuesta.

— Yo creo que le encanta —Escucho de nuevo la voz del infante. Detrás de la niña sale el dueño de la voz, ambos son idénticos, no eran uno solo. Eran mellizos, sus movimientos tan sincronizados como si fueran reflejo.

— ¿Te gusta tu nuevo corte? —La niña habla—. No soy buena, pero voy mejorando con las modelos.

— Da igual si le gusta o no, el pelo rubio no le favorece. Esta demasiado pálida —El chico suelta una carcajada y me observa de forma siniestra.

La pequeña me muestra un espejo sostenido por ella. Solo veo mi cabeza, mi cabello ha sido cortado, comienzo a llorar. Me veo en mal estado.

— No tienes por qué sufrir Miya. Todo pasara pronto —Se está burlando de mí. Comienzo a ver borroso, mi sangre ya no circula como debería.

— Te acuerdas de nosotros. Eh, te acuerdas de los niños que atropellaste cuando conducías en estado de ebriedad. Los dejaste a su suerte en la carretera.

— Y-yo… yo nunca hizo algo así — A quien le interesa, serás un hermoso trofeo.

— Pido su cabello.

— Ya lo tienes, tienes que dejar de…

No puedo escucharlos hablar. ¿Así termino? Ni siquiera recuerdo como termine en esta situación.

Cierro mis ojos y… nada, absolutamente nada.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N:** Es corto, lo sé. Estaba aburrida y esto fue lo mejor que se ocurrió.

Bye…


End file.
